bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Tear
History A top-secret weapon... It was built with the perpous of punching holes through bunkers and fortifications. It's said to use a reversed form of the sun god's energy. Most monkeys dreaded the construction of this. They believed the monkey god would strike down upon them. It was created by Bersal and a monkey engineer. Initially none were supposed to know about this but information about it soon leaked. Only 2 of these exist because of making more simply seems unneccecary. Many, many pentagrams were used in the creation of this. Information The Chaos Tear is a beam-weapon that deals massive amounts of unholy damage. Unfortunately due to the nature of this weapon, if any TOTMGs or sungods (all other super monkey upgrades don't do this) are on the field they will attack the Chaos Tear and the Chaos Tear will attack them. (they only do 1/50th of the damage they'd deal to a bloon). It's capable of using unholy energy for a lot of things. However to obtain this it must drain the health of towers. For every 1 second of firing it must take 1 health (you can select what's drained). Other unholy towers give 2 seconds per 1 health. It can feed on things like shields. The only thing that it can't get energy from is that from things like sun gods and TOTMGs. Whilst it can drain it it's useless to the Chaos Tear. It drains health/charge every second. It attacks by charging and firing an unholy beam of energy that lasts for up to 5 seconds (it'll only stop before less than 5 seconds if it either dies somehow or it runs out of charge). However when firing it can't turn. Good placement means a lot. For every target it hits, 0.25 seconds of charge is gathered every second from the bloon targets. It can also drain inital charge from bloons however it gets only 1/4th of the charge it would normally get per second. As it's upgraded it gains more powerful abilities. Said abilities somehow don't take more charge than usual. The upgrades can go up to 5 in one path and 3 in the others. Base stats Beam Damage: 1 per 0.01 seconds. If AD is present it does 100 damage per second Beam Range: Infinite Beam Pierce: 100 Beam AD ignore: 0.1 Beam ROF: N/A Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 250 Cost: 200,000 Path 1 1/0/0: Core Blast An unholy field condensing before erupting in a massive blast. This Core Blast creates a fairly small field around the Chaos Tear. Any bloon touching this takes 5 damage per second for 3 seconds. This field condenses to about half of the radius in about 1.5 seconds. Once condensed it explodes with the radius of a 0/2 bomb tower's bomb. However this blast deals 40 unholy damage. Beam Damage: 1 per 0.01 seconds. If AD is present it does 100 damage per second Beam AD ignore: 0.1 Main Beam Range: Infinite. Main Beam Pierce: 100 Main Beam ROF: N/A Core Blast Damage: 400 Core Blast Aura Damage: 15 per second for 3 seconds. Core Blast Range: 3/2 bomb tower's bomb. Core Blast Peak Aura Range: 0/2 bomb tower's bomb. Core Blast Pierce: 100 Core Blast ROF: 1 per 10 seconds. Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 250 Upgrade Cost: 60,000 2/0/0: Drain Beam. A second, smaller beam made to draw energy from bloons. This beam drains 0.5 seconds of charge per second from bloons. Beam Damage: 1 per 0.01 seconds. If AD is present it does 100 damage per second Beam AD ignore: 0.1 Drain/Main Beam Range: Infinite. Drain/Main Beam Pierce: 100 Drain/Main Beam ROF: N/A Drain Beam Damage: 1 per 0.1 seconds. If AD is present it does 10 damage per second Core Blast Damage: 400 Core Blast Aura Damage: 15 per second for 3 seconds. Core Blast Range: 3/2 bomb tower's bomb. Core Blast Peak Aura Range: 0/2 bomb tower's bomb. Core Blast Pierce: 100 Core Blast ROF: 1 per 10 seconds. Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 250 Upgrade Cost: 40,000 3/0/0: Mass Charge A huge ball with power capable of firing electric at nearby bloons. On contact the ball does massive damage. As it travels it looks like it distorts the area around it. Beam Damage: 1 per 0.01 seconds. If AD is present it does 100 damage per second Beam AD ignore: 0.1 Drain/Main Beam Range: Infinite. Drain/Main Beam Pierce: 100 Drain/Main Beam ROF: N/A Drain Beam Damage: 1 per 0.1 seconds. If AD is present it does 10 damage per second Core Blast Damage: 400 Mass Charge Damage: 595 Mass Charge Electric Damage: 15 Mass Charge Range: Near-Infinite. Mass Charge ROF: 1 per 7.5 seconds. Mass Charge Electric ROF: 0.1 seconds. Core Blast Aura Damage: 15 per second for 3 seconds. Core Blast Range: 3/2 bomb tower's bomb. Core Blast Peak Aura Range: 0/2 bomb tower's bomb. Core Blast Pierce: 100 Core Blast ROF: 1 per 10 seconds. Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 250 Upgrade Cost: 60,000 4/0/0 5/0/0 Path 2 0/1/0: 0/2/0 0/3/0 0/4/0 0/5/0 Path 3 0/0/1: Dark Resistance A dark, unholy shield that surrounds a decent radius from the Chaos can take a massive beating. If any tower is inside and fires a shot outside of the shield, the shot becomes charged with unholy energy making the shot do x% extra damage (this damage is unholy however) it works with pretty much all towers (unless the tower is holy). Beam Damage: 1 per 0.01 seconds. If AD is present it does 100 damage per second. Beam Range: Infinite. Beam Pierce: 100. Beam AD ignore: 0.1 Beam ROF: N/A. Shield Range: The range of a 4/2 tack shooter. Shield Health: 100. Shield Repair time: 15 seconds. Tower Range: Infinite Tower Health: 250 Upgrade Cost: 40,000 0/0/2 0/0/3 0/0/4 0/0/5 Category:Towers